Blackest Night
by IsebellaLynnette
Summary: What if Morgarath had succeeded in taking over the Kingdom and defeating the Barons and their armies at Hackham Heath? Is there any hope for the Wards on their upcoming Choosing Day? Or will everyone sink into Araluen's blackest night?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Morgarath had succeeded in taking over the Kingdom and defeating the Barons and their armies fifteen years previously at Hackham Heath? Not all have survived the Battle of Hackham Heath. And is there any hope for the Wards on their upcoming Choosing Day? Or will everyone sink into the blackest night of Araluen?

OK, I lied. Just like Elfpen. XD My mind couldn't resist the temptation to create a new story instead of working on my NaNoWriMo novel, so here it is for everyone. Enjoy, and happy Thanksgiving as well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Goes for the whole story.**

* * *

Will pushed his plate away from him, though it was still laden with all his favorite foods.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered as he got up from the table and walked away.

"Will? What's wrong?" Alyss and Jenny asked at the same time, getting up from their places as well.

Horace shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what you two are getting so worked up about. It's obvious that he's worried about tomorrow, the Choosing Day."

"And you aren't, Horace?" Alyss asked him, one eyebrow raised as her blue eyes fastened coldly on his face, smeared with gravy and sauce from the chicken and potatoes he'd just eaten.

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm big and actually have muscles, unlike _that_ little boy," he sneered, nodding in the direction Will had left in. "There's no way that I won't be chosen for the Battleschool tomorrow morning. But do you honestly think _he_ will get in? The Choosers wouldn't take so much as a second glance at him!"

Alyss continued to glare at him. "Maybe they wouldn't, but _you, _and all of us gathered here, really, ought to comfort him! Do you remember—" and here her voice dropped to a whisper— "Do you remember what happened to James Griffin five years ago? He was so much like Will. And then on his Choosing Day, on the very day that he turned fifteen, they..."

George, who had not yet entered the conversation, now nodded and leaned closer towards his Wardmates.

"They sent him to the Incinerator."

Everyone shivered as George spoke the name of the dreaded killer machine that had sent many previous Wards to a fiery-hot death.

"Ah, it was a pity that he was sent there," George said quietly. "I saw him being dragged, kicking and screaming for all he was worth, down the path leading..._there_. And then they pushed him through the door, there was a bright flash of fire, he screamed, and then...and then he was no more."

"Well," Horace said a little shakily, looking as if he was about to puke, "now we know what's going to happen to Will then, don't we?"

"Thanks, Horace," Will whispered as he watched his friends from the dark hallway leading into the dining room. "That's real comforting."

Then he turned and ran down the hallway towards the front doors. Everyone around the table heard his feet pattering away and looked uncomfortably away.

"There's got to be something we can do to stop it," Jenny finally said, breaking the silence, as everyone knew she would.

"But _what_, Jenny, what?" Alyss asked, nearly losing her composure as tears fogged her vision. She blinked them away, and then continued, "We can't defend him, or we'll all go to the Incinerator. If we plead and protest, they'll still send him, and probably all of us along with him, there. We can't hide him, or they'll definitely search for him and find him, and then toss him into that dreadful place. So what can we do?"

Silence around the table.

Alyss and Jenny looked first to George, then Horace, but the former shook his head sadly, and the latter shrugged unconcernedly.

"It means he won't be able to trick me in anything anymore. And the Ward will also be much quieter without us fighting all the time."

"Think, Horace. For once in your life, use your brain!" Alyss shouted at him, real tears streaming down her face now. "What will the little kids who came to love Will's bedtime stories do? And what about the way he always managed to coax an extra treat from the kitchen cooks, or wheedle paper and pens to draw and write with from the scribes, or how he managed to convince the Ward overseers to let us stay up just ten minutes longer, talking into the night? And then there's us three, his friends and companions, but not you, Horace! What would Jenny, George, and I do without a happy face joking around and smiling with us? What would I do?" she added, more quietly.

Then her eyes widened and she turned away, facing towards the dark hallway where Will had previously concealed himself.

"Well, I hope you're happy now, Horace. Enjoy your brief time of peace before the small sensible part of your brain asks you why you didn't make up with him beforehand," she said bitterly before running out of the room, heading towards the front doors.

"Oh dear," Jenny cried as she went after her friend.

George and Horace were now the only two left at the table. Horace stared down at the table, troubled by what Alyss had just said. Then he hesitantly looked up at George. He'd never before taken much notice of him; George had always seemed a boring, judicious boy who studied for far too long during the day.

"George," Horace began. "Do you...do you honestly agree with-"

His Wardmate glanced sharply up at him. "Do I agree with what Alyss said? Very much so, unfortunately for you. You'd better think about what she said before you go to bed with the rest of us."

With that, he stood up, pushed his chair back towards the table, and left Horace sitting at the dining table, alone.

* * *

Will had secreted himself in the top branches of the small oak tree in the Castle Yard. His mind constantly turned over the problem that awaited him less than twelve hours ahead, and whenever this happened, he would try unsuccessfully to shrug it off.

Had Horace really meant what he had said?

_'Well, now we know what's going to happen to Will.'_

Will bit back an angry sob by stuffing his fist into his mouth. When he withdrew it, he saw tiny scratch marks on his knuckles.

Suddenly, the Ward doors opened, letting loose an uneven rectangle of light on the ground in front of the building. Will turned to see who was leaving and was surprised to see that it was Alyss, sobbing, head in her hands.

Quickly, almost instinctively, he dropped down from the tree and took off running towards her, forty meters away.

"Alyss, are you all right?" The yell was torn from his throat. He was twenty meters away from her...ten...now five...

She looked up at him, tears trickling down her face, and stopped in front of an elm tree, also part of the Castle Yard.

"Alyss...are you all right?" Will asked as he caught up to her, gasping for breath after his run.

"What do you think?" she replied, wiping her eyes hastily with a handkerchief from her pocket.

Will looked up at her and sighed. "No, I guess not. But you know," he added after a pause, "we can make this last night our best. Together with Jenny and George as well."

"Do you think so, Will?" Alyss whispered. "Really?"

In response, he smiled, took her hand, and gallantly led her back to the Ward, down the hallway, and into the main Ward gathering room, a large, disused room previously used for teaching lessons, where Jenny, George, and the younger Wards were all waiting for them.

With all the fun and excitement of playing and talking with the other Wards minus Horace, Will quite thankfully forgot about the dreaded Choosing Day happening the next day. But when all the play was over and done at midnight, the tight feeling he'd had in his stomach at dinner returned and he found himself wondering if there was any way to escape the inevitable fate that awaited him the next day.

Alyss held on to his hand and gripped it tightly in her own.

"Promise me, Will," she whispered, "that you will try to survive."

So she knew the truth as well. Will felt a sinking sensation in his heart, but then told himself that it was only to be expected. He had known ever since he'd seen James Griffin sent to the Incinerator five years ago, when he'd been only ten years old.

But then he remembered that Alyss was waiting for his reply.

He nodded several times and licked his dry lips before answering.

"I promise I will, Alyss. I will escape the guards, and then come for you," he said firmly. And then he leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear, "We'll escape together and hide out in the forest nearby and do our best to save the others. All right?"

She looked deep into his brown eyes and asked, "Even Horace?"

Will nodded again. "Even Horace."

She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek before pulling away from him and waving behind her as she walked quickly towards the girls' dormitory.

Will stared after her until she disappeared into the dark room, and then sighed, turned away, and walked in the opposite direction to the boys' dormitory.

If only he had the strength to do as he'd promised her. But he wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

Because no one ever escaped from the guards, especially not here in a bigger fief like Darkmount.

* * *

Ooh, how dark and spooky. Maybe it's not the best type of story to put up on Thanksgiving, but my mind is crazy that way. XD

I hope you enjoyed! Even if you didn't, why not go ahead and leave a review? (Flames are especially good with jumbo marshmallows and graham crackers and Hershey's chocolate, if I say so myself. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

At long last, the second chapter! But most of my other stories haven't had an update in months...gah. I need to find my drafts.

But in the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

It was here.

Choosing Day.

Will licked his lips as he paced the length of the anteroom that Gulf, Baron Mulrag's close-mouthed assistant and one-man bodyguard, had brought him and his Wardmates to.

"Will, you should sit down. You're making me nervous," Jenny said, looking up into his brown eyes from where she sat on the Waiting Bench.

Will glanced at her, stopped his pacing, blinked a couple times, and then started again, muttering something under his breath.

"Please, Will," Alyss said, "Jenny doesn't deserve to be frightened like this."

Will sighed and gave in, sitting down on the bench, flinching when he realized just how cold it was.

After a moment of sitting there, he jumped to his feet and began pacing again.

"Listen, little boy," Horace snarled, standing up himself and glaring at the smaller fifteen-year-old boy. "If you don't stop your stupid pacing right now, I'll-"

"What could you possibly do to me that's worse than what _they_ will do? Answer me that, Horace, and then I'll stop pacing," Will said, meeting the bigger boy's gaze head-on.

The silence in the room intensified as Horace blinked several times, and then opened his mouth angrily to speak.

Before he could so, however, Gulf appeared in the doorway and beckoned for them to follow him into the Baron's office.

Will and the others hesitated, none of them wanting to go first. But then Gulf snapped his fingers and two heavily muscled guards appeared in the doorway leading to the stairs behind them, grinning as they twirled their massive battle-axes.

Needless to say, the young Wards hurried to follow Gulf's orders.

* * *

Baron Mulgar sighed as he glanced down at the notes on his desk and saw what he had to go through next.

"Who the devil designed this schedule?" he asked of no one in particular, as he was alone in his private chambers. "Having a two-hours' talk with that idiotic head of Cobram Keep about food quotas, and immediately after that, with not ten minutes' rest in between, a _Choosing_ ceremony involving five foolish young Wards! Could this day possibly get any worse?"

Right as he said it, Gulf, well-built and towering over even him, Mulgar, entered his chambers, crossed over to the desk, and urgently waved a packet of papers at him.

Mulgar frowned at his assistant. "What the devil are you shaking those at me for?"

Gulf frowned back and continued to wave the papers at his master, more vigorously this time. "Choosing... prob-lem."

And that's when Mulgar knew the situation was serious. If Gulf was even trying to speak, not to mention actually forming comprehendable words, that fact alone was more than enough to set alarm bells ringing in Mulgar's head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ward... no... fam-ly name," Gulf said, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow as he stared at his master. Gulf stopped waving the papers, instead taking the top one and slamming it down on Mulgar's desk.

"One of the Wards doesn't have a family name?" Mulgar said as he glanced down at the sheet of paper.

Gulf nodded several times, then jabbed his finger at one particular name on the list.

Mulgar saw it and swore. "And just when I was thinking that he might be of some use..." Mulgar said quietly. "Well, bring them in. Let's see whether they have any use or not."

* * *

Will and the others bunched together in the center of Mulgar's chambers, taking in pretty much everything around them-except for the Baron and his hawk-eyed gaze. He scrutinized all five of them closely, but focused more on the three boys, eyes narrowed as he glanced back and forth between them and the paper Gulf had slammed down on his desk.

And then, as one of them, a runt with brown eyes and hair, looked up to meet his gaze and actually jumped back in shock, Mulgar smiled to himself and sat back in his chair.

Now he knew which Ward was at fault.

And so he watched quietly as Gulf made the Wards line up, tallest at one end, shortest-that same runt boy as before, Mulgar noted-at the other, and then forced them to face the Baron and stand at attention, arms and legs quivering as they held their salute for over a minute.

Horace was not the only one to grit his teeth during this time.

But at last, after what seemed like an eternity, after the Baron let his gaze pass over every one of the Wards, he nodded, and they sighed as their muscles relaxed.

"Name?" Mulgar asked quietly.

Horace swallowed and looked straight ahead of him, at a gray stone on the wall, before he answered, thankfully following strict ceremonial format as he did so.

"Horace Altman, my lord."

"Very good, Horace Altman, very good," Mulgar said, staring into the boy's hazel-brown eyes as he got up and walked over to the line of Wards. Then he began walking around Horace, noting his build and body language.

He paused as he completed his circle of the boy, letting the tension build to an unseen-but most definitely felt-climax in his chambers.

And then he spoke.

"Assigned, Battleschool. Report at five o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not be late, Horace Altman," Mulgar said quietly, locking gazes with the boy once again.

Horace nodded and licked his lips at the same time.

Mulgar waved a hand. "You are dismissed."

Horace hesitated, now realizing that Alyss had been right and that he should support his Wardmates. But then, as Mulgar turned his head slowly to glare at him, along with Gulf and the two guards from before, Horace gulped and ran full pelt out of the room.

Mulgar nodded, and then clapped his hands and focused his attention back on Alyss. "Now, _girl_," he said, spitting out the last word, "let's have your name, shall we?"

She swallowed her anger, though she could not resist giving a toss of her head, and then replied, "Alyss Mainwaring, my lord. That is my name."

Mulgar got up and began to examine her as he had Horace, giving her no satisfaction of knowing his thoughts as he wrote an impassive expression on his face. He smiled inwardly as he sensed her frustration at not being able to tell, and leaned down and whispered, "Just try to do that again, my beauty, and you will find two dozen men upon you in no time, dragging you down to the dungeons. And I'm sure we don't want that, do we, girl?"

She stiffened and said quite loudly, surprising everyone as she shattered the ominous silence, "No, my lord."

He smiled at her, though everyone noticed that it did not quite reach his eyes, cold and ice blue. "Good. Filing and Other Services," he said, jerking one thumb towards a side door in his chambers leading to a place where unfiled documents were stored. "You can begin in there, sweetie. And since you have such spirit and talent, you can be my own personal secretary. How's that for starters, girl?"

Alyss flushed beet red, but did not reply. She stood there, stiff and unmoving, meeting Mulgar's gaze head-on without any sign of backing down.

"I said, how's that for starters, girl?" Mulgar said, louder and slower this time. His gaze turned cold, murderous even as he told her silently, _Don't make me open my mouth again to deal with you._

Alyss nearly shivered, but remembered her policy and instead lowered her gaze to the floor and muttered, "Fine, my lord."

Mulgar smiled, then waved his hand again. After she left and closed the door to the filing room behind her, he gazed with satisfaction at the disgusted expressions on the three remaining Wards' faces.

"Next. Name," he said, unable to resist one last glance at the drawn eyebrows and fiery glare of the runt he'd dismissed earlier. Perhaps, he thought, he shouldn't have judged the runt by his first impression. But then he dismissed the very idea as ridiculous and turned back to the other boy remaining.

"George Carter, my lord," he said quietly, also glaring at Mulgar.

Mulgar smiled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Gulf and the other two guards in the room had the three remaining Wards surrounded, axes pointing right at their throats.

Slowly, the Wards realized that there was no way out, and they gave up giving the Baron their murderous glares.

"Now that we're all on the same page again, let's continue, shall we?" Mulgar asked, smiling again. He stood up and walked around George, stroking his beard as he pondered where to put George. He'd heard of the boy's almost legendary skill in public debates, sometimes defeating even Mulgar's officers with his superb logic.

"Assigned, Foreign Affairs. Report at a quarter to six tomorrow morning. You are dismissed," Mulgar added, waving his hand.

George bowed rather stiffly, and then gave the remaining two Wards an encouraging smile before he turned away and walked quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Now, you, girl," Mulgar said rather disinterestedly, turning around to gaze out the window, "what is your name?"

"Jennifer Dalby, my lord," she replied slowly, glaring daggers at his back until he turned back around and raised his eyebrows at her.

Mulgar knew that she had special talent with cooking. His soldiers that spied on the Wards often told him of the delicious treats she baked for her friends.

"Assigned, Cookschool. Report at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Go." A wave of his hand, and she immediately turned around, walked across the room, and opened the door, turning around just as she was about to leave the room. A sad little smile at Will, and then she was gone.

The door slammed closed, and Will noted as he tried to swallow that it had a ring of finality to it.

The Baron had turned around again, and he waved a hand and said, "Name. And hurry-I have to get to my lunch soon."

Will opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Not because he was afraid to say anything to the Baron.

Because he couldn't find a single word to say, this bloody arrogant Baron had treated him and his friends so badly. Even Horace had been bullied by him-and suddenly, Will found that he even felt a little sorry for his enemy.

And before he knew it, all those pent-up feelings of anger, shock, and disbelief at everything the Baron had done to them came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Who the devil do you think you are?"

* * *

Hmm, that might not have been the smartest choice, Will. But we shall see what happens in the next chapter.

Please read and review! And, on another note, happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Wow, I actually managed to update on this story. XD Maybe that's because my reviewers kept egging me on...well, thank you for that! Now, if you please, sit back and enjoy the show.

***Edit:* Contest is now over. Winners will be posted next chapter.**

* * *

_"Who the devil do you think you are?"_

The silence in the room was suddenly stifling.

Alyss, about to groan again as she turned to yet another stack of papers to organize, noticed it as well. She frowned and quietly walked over to the door, gently easing it open just a crack, breathing a silent prayer of thanks when the door did not creak. Then she peered outside.

"What was that, boy?" Mulgar asked quietly, gripping the hilt of his broadsword so tightly that his knuckles turned white with the strain.

"I said," Will shouted, slowly and clearly, "_who the devil do you think you are?_"

Mulgar smiled and leaned forward towards the puny little runt, who could not help backing up a couple of steps despite his feelings towards this _vile_ man.

"I do believe that I am the Baron of this fief, boy. Some call me Mulgar," the Baron replied slowly, silkily, rubbing his hands together. "And-"

Just then Alyss dashed into the room, crying, "No, Will! Don't say any more!" She reached her friend and bit back a sob as she looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "Oh, Will, Will," she said, "why don't you just apologize right now and get this business over with? You only need to apologize, and then the Baron will kindly forget your sin and give you the best position possible as an apprentice. Please, Will! It's for the best."

But Will stared at her, uncomprehending her silent message, as if he'd never seen her before in his life, and said, "I am afraid, Alyss, that it's too late to turn back now. Am I right, Baron Mulgar?"

Mulgar smirked and replied, "What do you think, runt?"

Will turned back to Alyss and spread his hands wide in a _there-you-go _gesture, saying, "Well, I suppose I can't renounce my words now. So why not add to them?" he added, with a determined set of his jaw.

Alyss gasped. "Will, you musn't-"

But it was too late. He was off again, saying, "You know, _your Majesty_, you look a bit round from sitting on your throne all day! Perhaps you could try to catch me and see just how fit you really are?"

Mulgar flushed as he looked down at his stomach, then growled a curse and lunged for Will, who easily dodged the heavier man's assault and left the Baron sprawled unceremoniously on the floor.

Mulgar cursed again, but remembered what fatal weapon he was free to use at his every whim. Quickly, he snapped his fingers, got to his feet, and crossed the room to where Alyss was.

Immediately, Gulf and the two guards from before grabbed Will and pointed their axes at his throat. But he was determined to break free and was struggling like a tiger in their clutches, scratching and biting and shouting to raise the dead.

"Stop right there, runt, or your sweetheart will leave this world!" Mulgar roared.

Will froze instantly, instinctively, staring at the gleaming dagger the Baron held to Alyss' throat. Alyss shook her head frantically at Will, eyes filling with tears, and whispered, "It's all right, Will. Don't worry about me!"

Mulgar's dark eyes gleamed as he said, "Tie the boy up. And then bring him here."

Before Will could protest, Gulf and the two guards had looped several ropes around him and had knotted them tightly, leaving him unable to move. Only the pointed maces of the guards poking into his back stopped him from falling backwards. Suddenly, Gulf lifted him and carried him across the room to Mulgar.

Will's heart was pounding in his chest as he faced the Baron, but he did not panic yet. Coolly, he met Mulgar's furious gaze head-on, without flinching or cowering back.

"It appears that I have misjudged you, runt," Mulgar said coldly. "I thought that you would be a useless fool, some idiot who could not stand up for himself." He paused, and there was dead silence in the room. After enjoying the atmosphere of fear and apprehension for several moments, Mulgar leaned forward towards Will and said, "Now I see that you are the complete opposite. A headstrong brat who does not know when to respect his elders and can't SHUT UP!"

Will blinked several times as Mulgar shouted the last two words at him and several flecks of spittle hit his face. But he showed no sign of backing down, and just as he opened his mouth to deride the Baron yet again, Mulgar snapped his fingers. Gulf and the two guards took three more ropes-one for each of them-wrapped them around Will, and pulled on the ends of their respective ropes. They could now pull Will along and keep their weapons pointed towards him at all times instead of having to awkwardly carry him around the whole castle.

And then the snide, arrogant mouth opened again and uttered five horrible words that Will had hoped to never hear:

"Take him to the Incinerator."

"NO!" Alyss screamed, over and over again, "NO! Will!" It was only the sharp point of Mulgar's dagger that stopped her from rushing after her friend. The Baron exulted in her despair and, still laughing ominously, shoved the poor girl back into the room of unfiled documents, and locked the door, taking delight in her repeated shouts to let her go and at how hard she pounded on the heavy wooden door.

"That boy will pay dearly for what he said to me," Mulgar muttered, smirking.

* * *

Will kept his head high while being led unceremoniously to the Incinerator. More than once he saw pitying glances, or heard disgruntled whispers and mutters about the Baron's tyrannical rule, and, at times, felt piercing glares and heard sniggers that "the runt deserves it." As Will was forced down the stairs leading to the castle's ground level, he shivered briefly as an icy wind caught at his shirt and encircled him from an opened window. Suddenly he felt that crawling sensation at the back of his neck, as if someone was watching him. He glanced wildly around him, but didn't notice anyone. Sharply, he told himself that he needed to man up and stop reacting to the tiniest things.

The two guards poked their maces into his back, and, wincing, he stumbled forward at a faster pace, following Gulf.

All four of them failed to notice the figure hidden deep in the staircase's shadow, wrapped in a mottled green-and-gray cloak, watching them carefully.

As they continued through the massive oak doors marking the main entrance-or in this case, exit-of the castle, the cloaked figure quietly slipped out of his hiding place and darted from shadow to shadow, following them down the path leading to the Incinerator.

Will felt his breath begin to come faster. Suddenly, he was aware of a deep pounding in his chest, and an incredibly dry mouth. After trying unsuccessfully to swallow, he gave up and resigned himself to die a hero's death in the fiery monster that awaited him not fifty meters down the well-worn path. For he was not about to give the Baron and his servants the satisfaction of knowing that he didn't want to die. Will squared his shoulders, set his jaw, and determined that he would keep his eyes open and his mouth shut the whole time he was in there. At least he could rebel against the Baron and the accursed ruler of Morgarien this way.

The only regret he had was not being able to make it up with Horace. For more than seven years, the two of them had squabbled endlessly, most often over the silliest things, though as they'd grown older the insults had intensified. Will was sure that they could have been friends, but now...

_What about Alyss?_

Will almost stopped dead in his tracks, but the thought of the sharp maces held ready behind him forced him to keep going. How would he get free now? James Griffin hadn't been tied up five years ago, and though he'd suddenly found the strength of a lion when the guards had been taking him to the Incinerator, even _he _hadn't been able to escape from the guards.

Suddenly Will tripped and stumbled right into Gulf, who promptly turned around, scowling darkly and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. But before he could strangle Will, one of the guards stopped him and jerked a thumb towards the imposing building looming over them.

"We're here," Will whispered.

The other guard said, "If you want to make any last minute good-byes, now's the time to do it, boy."

Will nodded and glanced up at the tower where the Baron's chambers were, hoping against hope that his friend would have found a window somewhere to wave at him. Maybe even blow a kiss.

But his hopes were in vain.

Not even George or Jenny had come to see him. Of course, it wasn't a big surprise that Horace was absent, but...Will had hoped to go in _there_ with his friends' support.

Right now, he had nothing.

Gulf sighed and pushed the boy forward, towards the doors, then stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. As the boy failed to move, transfixed with horror now that the moment had arrived, the two guards threw their weapons aside, dragged him to the doors and held him there while they each used one hand to pull the nearest door open, and, after closing their eyes so that they wouldn't be blinded by the incredible glare, threw him inside, quickly slamming the doors after him.

Will opened his mouth to scream, completely forgetting what he'd decided earlier, and found that he couldn't make a sound. Instinctively, he squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat droplets were trickling down his face, and he could already feel the flames licking greedily at his clothes and the ropes binding him. How long would he last in here?

He managed to croak out a pathetic "Good-bye!", then groaned as the blazing fire worked its way up his body. Now only semi-conscious, he flinched as a wave of freezing air hit him and weakly flapped his singed arms in a vain attempt to make it stop. Suddenly someone grabbed his hands and seemed to be lifting him up...away from the searing hot...into blistering cold...

And then he knew no more.

* * *

You _need_ to review.

Do you know why?

***Challenge*: Whoever finds the mistake I made in Chapter One and is a registered user (I apologize to everyone who does not have an account on this site, but you will soon see why I require these conditions) on this site, I will review every single chapter of every single one of their Ranger's Apprentice fanfictions. Yes, you heard me. If I've already reviewed a chapter, I'll PM you my latest review, because the site only allows one review per chapter. Also, if you could tell me how you want me to review your stories (i.e., general impression, tear it apart, nitpick, grammar/spelling, etc.) beforehand I would be very much obliged. The winners will be announced next chapter. You have a week. Go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ha! It's one of my WIPs finally updated! I hope you all enjoy. :) Sorry, that was random sounding. But I'm really glad that this draft was somehow saved, while the rest...well, are gone. e_e But still...spring break is a lifesaver. Definitely.

Thanks for your patience, everyone.

* * *

"Will, wake up!"

The call was repeated several times, getting successively louder, pounding into Will's head. He gritted his teeth, held out for several more seconds, and then jumped up, searching wildly for whoever had been shouting.

"Who are you?" Will yelled, voice cracking as he turned around in a full circle, looking at the tall evergreen trees that loomed over him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Will!" the call came again.

This time, he recognized the voice.

"Alyss?" he breathed, and then rushed past the trees to the little clearing where he'd caught the glimpse of blond hair. He glanced wildly around him, searching for the tall girl, his closest friend, and repeatedly shouted her name for the whole forest to hear.

Nothing.

"Where could she be?" he said softly, head down, glaring at the mud patch at his feet. "Why doesn't she answer me?"

"Will, I'm right here," Alyss replied quietly.

The boy started and jumped back, then looked up and saw her standing several meters away from him, gazing into his eyes. He in turn stared into her eyes, stern and gray, unwavering, unblinking, drinking in his presence and seeming to swallow him up so that-

He abruptly shook away those thoughts and said quietly, taking her hands in his own, "How did you escape that vile man?"

Alyss shook her head, whispering, "I'm sorry, Will, but I cannot tell you right now. The Baron will have discovered my escape. His guards are most likely rushing towards us this very moment, Will! We must go!"

Will frowned. "What do you mean, Alyss? How could they possibly know where we are?"

As she glanced around them, her face suddenly paled and she yelled, "Look out, Will!"

Inadvertently, his head turned, but he was shoved out of the way before he could get a clear sight of whatever was coming at them. Suddenly, a blur flashed past him with a wicked hiss, and as Will fell onto the hard ground, mouth dry, heart pounding in his chest, his head turned again, looking to see where the arrow had come from.

But then he heard a weak groan from behind him and immediately whirled around, gasping when he saw the pool of blood rippling over the ground. Then he looked farther and saw-

"My god, Alyss! Are you all right? I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he took her hand.

"Will..." she gasped, clutching his hand with all her might.

"I'm sorry, Alyss," Will cried, pressing his lips fervently to her ice-cold hand, desperately trying to revive her, hoping against hope that she would stay with him. "Hold on, Alyss. Don't go. Please don't leave me. Please!"

"Will..." she said one last time, weakening as the blood continued to pour out of the wound in her side, "Will...please...remember me..."

Then, the light in her pale gray eyes faded, her hand thudded heavily on the ground, lifeless, and Will was quickly surrounded by the Baron's men and led away from the forest under their escort.

"No...no...not Alyss..."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The anguished scream pierced the night and echoed throughout the forest.

Will sat up, glancing wildly about him, breathing hard. Gradually, as he came to his senses and relaxed, his heart rate slowed and he was able to further examine his surroundings.

"Am I...dead?" he whispered. Then, as he felt a flash of sharp pain on his leg, he muttered, "Apparently not."

Gingerly peeling his burnt pants away from his leg, he held his breath, expecting the worst, but was pleasantly surprised to see only one angry red burn down his thigh.

Not to say that it didn't hurt like the very devil.

"You're finally awake, are you?"

Will's head jerked up, searching for whoever had just spoken to him. After several moments, he finally caught sight of a figure wrapped in a cloak calmly sitting in the shade of a nearby pine tree.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, instinctively backing away from this grim stranger. "And how did you-"

He stopped as he looked down at his arms and legs again. Burned as his clothes were, it made sense that his body would also be severely burned...and yet...when he looked over them, there were only a few scars left.

"You treated my burns." It was not a question-it was a clear statement.

The cloaked figure nodded. "I did." His deep voice was even-pitched, with just the slightest burr of a...was that a Hibernian accent?

Will looked down at the tight bandages that wrapped around his ankle. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

The stranger tilted his head to one side. "I heard the whole argument in the Baron's chambers and climbed to the top of the Incinerator building before you and the guards made it. Then I simply lifted the little lid on the top, tied a rope to the handle, and swooped down to fetch you. As it is, you've already been unconscious for more than a week. I've had to spoon-feed you rabbit stew to keep your strength up while your body and mind rested. Admittedly you'd gone through quite a lot, otherwise your subconscious wouldn't have conjured up that most vivid nightmare."

"You...you were listening?" Will choked out. He couldn't believe that something so precious, so dear, and also private had come tumbling out of his mouth to the ears of this _stranger_! Well, he _had_ saved his life, but still...

"I wouldn't have been a very good savior if I'd simply left you to die in the forest, now would I?"

Will considered that for a moment, and then reluctantly agreed with the stranger's viewpoint. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"Just who are you, anyway?" he asked, meeting the calm, unflustered gaze of the stranger head-on.

"I?" the stranger said, lowering his cloak hood to reveal a stern, grim-lined face and salt-and-pepper gray hair. "I am the infamous Ranger Halt, known throughout all Araluen for being one of the lone remaining rebels against Morgarath's ambitions."

"I think I have heard about you," Will said thoughtfully, frowning as he tried to remember when he'd been told about how Halt and someone else had constantly raided the cruel overlord of Araluen and his soldiers, stealing their weapons, supplies, and occasionally even their horses. "But...everyone said that you died! So how can you still be alive right now?"

Halt flexed his fingers on the massive longbow that Will noticed only now. "My friend and I were captured by Morgarath's men," he said slowly. "We were chained together in the cell at the very heart of Castle Araluen's dungeon, other, lesser rebels surrounding us. We managed to escape after my friend and I worked together to weaken the lock mechanism, and we also coughed the key up out of the cell guard-"

Will's jaw dropped. "How in the world did you do that?"

Halt glanced at him, then replied briefly, "Practice."

Will's jaw dropped open about another two inches. "You _practiced_ how to do that? What kind of teachers did you have?"

Halt smirked and answered, "The very best." Now serious again, he continued, "After knocking out the cell guard, we pretty much set everyone else free, using the ring of keys on the guard. Then we all separated into small groups and navigated our way around the Castle until we found an exit that wasn't guarded by dozens of guards. We were lucky; we only met two guards on the way. Others were not so lucky and were recaptured."

"And...what happened to them?" Will asked in a very small voice. His insatiable curiosity simply had to be satisfied, but something told him that he'd gone too far with this question-

"Executed," Halt said shortly.

Will sat back, brown eyes wide. "Ex-executed?" he finally managed to ask weakly.

"Executed, yes," Halt repeated himself, brow darkening in anger as he continued, "my friend and I left decoys behind us in the woods, using two young guards that were bothering us. After that, those guards were brought to the Castle and were killed for our 'misdeeds', while my friend and I escaped. So..." He shrugged slightly. "Ever since then, we've been traveling undercover, disguising ourselves and slipping around the country through the forests to where Morgarath's head henchmen were. But my friend and I were separated some time back in an ambush fight in the forest, and since then..."

His deep voice trailed off, leaving the two of them in an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, Will cleared his throat. "Um...well..ah, Sir Halt-"

The Ranger flinched as if struck and growled, "Don't call me that, boy."

"Er-all right then," Will said. "Sir, I...well..."

"Yes?" Halt asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"Well...why did you bother to save me in the first place? I was sent down _there_ for a specific reason."

"Which would be?" Halt said, eyebrow still raised.

"Well, I...ah...wasn't exactly treating the Baron respectfully," Will mumbled.

"And you were right to do it that way, boy," Halt replied. "After all, if you hadn't talked back to him like that, I don't suppose you would have been able to find out who you really stand for in this battle?"

Will looked up, eyes narrowed, at the grim Ranger. "Wait a minute. There's a battle? Since when?"

"Ever since Morgarath took over," Halt replied heavily. "Though only in small actions and groups. Once we recruit more people to our side and find some more weapons, we'll be able to start a _real_ rebellion. But until then..." He glanced sidelong at the boy leaning forward towards him, a fiery light dancing in his eyes.

"Care to come along with me?"

"Would I!" Will exclaimed, grinning. Then his expression sobered, and he turned to face Halt squarely and look him right in the eye. "But before I agree to do that, I need to help my friends. We're not starting a rebellion without them." The firm tone in his voice left no doubt to Halt that the boy would stick through thick and thin to stay loyal to his friends and Wardmates.

"Oh, very well then," Halt replied, sighing, though Will noticed that the ghost of a smile lingered at the upturned corners of his mouth. "Where to first?"

"The Baron's tower," Will said, jaw set as he turned to face back towards the dark, imposing figure of Castle Darkmount. "To rescue Alyss."

* * *

Ooh, yes, I really like this chapter. *cackle* I wonder what the readers would do if I got both Halt _and_Will captured? *evil grin* But then again, I'm not sure what my readers would do to me...hmm. Well anyway. On to the contest results!

**GRAND PRIZE: RoMythe**, who correctly PMed me the answer that I wrote in the first chapter that Alyss had _blue_eyes, whereas in the first book JF says that Alyss has _gray_eyes. Good job, RoMythe, and congratulations! If you would PM the specific style of critiques you'd like on your stories, and how many and which stories you want critiques on, I'd be very happy. ^_^

**First place: Spookisapuppy**, who pointed out that I had turned the fig tree in the Yard magically to an oak tree. I didn't realize I'd made that mistake until she pointed it out to me. And also for listing my grammatical errors. ^_^ Kudos! PM me with the style of critique you want and how many and which stories you want critiques on.

**Honorable Mentions: **Dodo.123, AmyOfRedmont, GodricsRangerall also came up with possible errors. I apologize for the confusion-I should have told everyone that I purposely changed Redmont's name (and yes, there is meant to be a 'u' in Darkmount), the name of Araluen to Morgarien, and repeated that the mistake was in Chapter One, not Chapter Three.

If you three would PM me which stories you want me to critique (up to a max of 3, please) and also tell me which critique style you'd like from me, I would be very much obliged.

Congrats! And thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed even though the contest was over.

I promise that I will upload the next chapter within a week.


End file.
